


feelin' myself

by theghostofjamespotter



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, despite the crying this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofjamespotter/pseuds/theghostofjamespotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bitty's at the haus when the feeling myself video drops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feelin' myself

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this convo.](http://sleepymouses.tumblr.com/post/119346217255/stereokink-sleepymouses-hey-do-u-think-bitty) don't take this fic too seriously. i definitely didn't.
> 
> it was fun, though. maybe i'll write some decent check please fic in the future.

Bittle is crying on the floor of the hall bathroom. His arms are wrapped under his thin legs, his phone held sideways between his hands. And he’s crying. Real tears. Face puffy, eyes red, the whole nine.

Jack, conversely, has no idea what’s going on. One minute, Bitty was fine, the next, his phone goes off and all hell breaks loose on the second floor bathroom.

“ _SHITTY._  GET IN HERE,” Jack calls again. The delayed sound of Shitty’s footsteps on the stairs hint that he’s not too concerned. “BITTY NEEDS YOU,” Jack adds, and notes the quickening of Shitty’s pace.

 _Of course,_  he thinks.  _Should have mentioned that in the first place_.

They’re all endlessly weak for Bitty. It’s the worst kept team secret.

Shitty stands next to Jack, beer in hand. “What happened?” he asks.

“Dunno. His phone went off and then-” Jack gestures wildly with his hands. “-this.” Bittle is now visibly shaking with each sob.

Shitty studies Bitty for a minute, thumbing over his mustache.

“Wait.” He throws his hand up in front of Jack’s chest, smacking him a bit in the process. “I know this look.”

Shitty leans down, levels with Bitty. “Bits…did something happen with Beyoncé?”

Jack can’t believe Shits, bringing up Beyoncé when Bitty is clearly upset.

“and…aND…AND  _NICKI!_ ” Bittle wails, throwing his head back and collapsing against the toilet, another sob breaking through him. Jack is somehow relieved.

Shitty looks up at Jack. “He means Nicki Minaj.”

“…okay, that can’t be a real person.”

Bittle looks up at Jack, his cheeks slick and eyes wide and he says, “I know, Jack, I can’t believe she’s real, either!” He then loses the thought in a round of hiccups.

“ _Really,_  Jack?” Shitty turns back to Bittle. “Was it a good thing that happened, Bitty?”

Bitty sniffles a few times, then nods. “A - a -  _hic_  - music video!”

All of this over a music video. Then again, Jack had been there when Beyoncé’s secret album dropped. Or at least, Bitty had been there and Jack had been with Bitty. This reaction is mild in comparison.

Shitty stands up. “Watch the damn video with him, Jack.”

“Yeah, alright,” Jack says, putting a bit of  _oh-god-what-an-inconvenience_  tone to his voice, but he knows it won’t convince anyone.

They’re all weak for Bittle. Even when Bittle’s weak for Beyoncé.


End file.
